


Our Little Piece Of Eternity

by Yu_and_Pooh



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_and_Pooh/pseuds/Yu_and_Pooh
Summary: – Ah, I knew I would find you looking at this picture. – The Spaniard commented with an affectionate tone, sealing the cheek of his beloved husband. – Do you remember that day? – Asked the Japanese, turning his face so he could see the boy. – Of course! You were all happy ‘cause you were going to do all the shows with me after some months without seeing me. – He joked, sealing briefly the boy’s lips fixing his gaze on Yuzuru's.





	Our Little Piece Of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's me again :3
> 
> So, this fanfic was a gift for my best friend, she's a very especial person to me and i translated because the fluffy feels are real this time OKASJASASIJASI please, notice that english is not my native language and please sorry for any mistake!  
> I hope you like it. <3

Hanyu held the picture frame in your hands, a sincere smile on his lips as the thumb of his right hand traced the photo on the glass. He remembered clearly the day the picture had been taken. It had been after one of the “Fantasy On Ice” shows. He was having a excited conversation with the dark-haired when the photographer called him and asked if he could take a picture of them both, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck, a cheery smile on his lips just to be close to him after so many months away. Yuzuru came back to reality when he felt himself being hugged from behind, smilling as he recognized the scent of his husband. – _Ah, I knew I would find you looking at this picture. –_ The Spaniard commented with an affectionate tone, sealing the cheek of his beloved husband. – _Do you remember that day?_ – Asked the Japanese, turning his face so he could see the boy. – _Of course! You were all happy ‘cause you were going to do all the shows with me after some months without seeing me._ – He joked, sealing briefly the boy’s lips fixing his gaze on Yuzuru's. The black orbs of the Japanese shone brightly. It had been years since they declared each other, were married just over three years and even after all this time he could feel his heart beat faster for the Spaniard, just like the butterflies that fluttered his stomach every time one of those smiles was directed at him.  
– _Aishiteru, Habi._ – Yuzuru whispered, leaning his forehead carefully on Javier’s, leaving the picture frame on the couch so he could caress his husband face. – _Te amo, Yusu. Te amo, mi vida_. – Javier whispered back, sealing again Yuzuru’s lips, his left-hand following a well-known path to the nape of his husband's neck to deepen contact - which had been interrupted by a small cry – making both laugh. – _Muy bién! No more kisses on Otousan in front of little Aito!_ – Javi smiled sealing one last time Yuzu’s lips before rising and walking to the crib, taking the little Asian baby in his arms. Yuzuru watched the scene with fond, they had been through a lot of things, shared so many moments together, fails, victories, highs and lows, and today, with both retired they could finally live their lifes. They could enjoy his little baby Aito’s childhood. Together. As they have always been.

**Author's Note:**

> *Muy Bién = Okay  
> *Te amo mi vida - I love you my life  
> Like It? Hate it? Please let me know what you think, ok? Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
